


Stupid Things We Do

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid thing Saionji did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Things We Do

He kissed her, and, for a moment, she was far too shocked to do anything but let it happen. Then, she kneed him in the groin, and when he stumbled back in pain she punched him square across the jaw. She watched him stagger and hit the ground, and then she shook her head and sighed.

He cursed under his breath.

She arched an eyebrow and said, "Are you going to need a doctor?"

He whimpered and from his position on the ground shook his head. "Sorry." He blurted out in pain.

"Are you?" She stepped over to him and held out a hand. "Let me help you to a bench, Saionji."

He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, and then allowed himself to be helped up. He limped over to a bench and sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat next to him.

"You're such…" he paused to catch his breath, "a bitch, Arisugawa."

She shut her eyes and her hands balled up into tight fists. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I really am. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." His voice was coming back to him.

"Clearly."

"You were open."

"And your innate death wish told you to kiss me?"

He shrugged. "I just thought…for a moment-"

"That I liked boys?" She was baffled.

"That you, might…actually like me."

Juri sighed and then chuckled. "I do like you, you twit. Just not in a romantic sense."

He managed to grin. "Really?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're an absolute fool. You can be unrelentingly misogynistic and underhanded. You have a history of abusing your privileges, and you have a terrible temper." She paused and looked him over, relaxing. "But…I've been watching the way you've changed since everything happened. If you want to be, you can be very honorable, and I respect that."

He nodded.

"If you ever try and kiss me again," she said with a wolfish grin. "I will remove your balls and feed them to you, and I say that, with the greatest of affection."

Saionji rubbed his jaw and nodded. "I believe it."

End.


End file.
